KUNG FU TRON: EL TORNEO
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: han pasado 2 años desde lo de sheng, y todo en el valle se encuentran tranquilo, pero al pueblo llega un torneo de clase mundia, y Po al enterarse de esto, se asusta, ya que ese torneo the recuerda un horrible pasado oscuro, Pero Tigresa esta dispuesta a apoyarlo en lo que necesite, dando asi inicio a algo maravilloso (PoxTigresa)


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y TRON, no me pertenecen, y no busco dinero con ellos, solo busco darles entretenimiento por un rato

Nota 2: sé que esto puede arruinar la historia, pero esta historia tomara lugar en el año 2010, para ayudar a la trama de la historia y demás, por lo cual lo de Sheng (Lord Sheng) habrá pasado en el año 2008

Capitulo 1: Oscuro Pasado

Habían pasado más de 2 años desde la derrota del malvado Lord Sheng, y todas las personas de la nación estaban en paz, incluso todos en el palacio de jade, y el valle de la paz, incluso el Guerrero Dragón estaba en paz, Po había estado mucho más tranquilo desde lo sucedido en la ciudad de Gongmen, descubrió su pasado, lo supero, y siguió adelante, hace menos de medio año empezó a tomar sus entrenamientos con más seriedad, bajo de peso, gano músculos, hasta quedar con la misma figura que Tigresa, pero seguía siendo el mismo panda infantil de siempre, bromeaba, jugaba con sus figuras de acción, etc. Era un día como cualquier otro, los entrenamientos habían empezado desde hace rato, pero Po y Tigresa estaban llevando a cabo un combate, que parecía eterno para ambos, pero a Tigresa le fascinaba más que a Po, desde lo que paso con Po en Gongmen, había tenido sentimientos fuertes hacia el panda, cada vez que el la miraba, ella desviaba la mirada, cuando le sonreía, ella se ponía roja como un tomate, cuando él la alcazaba a tocar, o la abrazaba, sentía como su corazón se salía de su pecho, tiempo atrás había hablado con Víbora sobre el asunto, vaya su sorpresa, cuando su amiga reptil le dijo, que era, amor lo que sentía por el panda cuando se sentía así, mientras el combate estaba en proceso el maestro Shifu entro interrumpiendo el entrenamiento, y llamando la atención de todos, los cuales inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para formar una línea enfrente de su maestro

Shifu: (sonriendo) me alegra ver que todos están dando su máximo…en especial Tu Po…dime Guerrero Dragón, como te sientes

Po: (le sonríe) de maravilla maestro

Shifu: (le sonríe al igual que el resto) me alegra oír eso….escuchen…recuerdan que dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Po

5 Furiosos: claro que si maestro (sonriéndole a su amigo oso)

Shifu: bien (de entre sus ropas saca un cartel doblado) Po quiero que leas esto y en voz alta por favor

Po: claro maestro (toma el cartel en manos) veamos que hay aquí (sonriente, abre el cartel y sus ojos se abren como plato, y se llenan de horror por lo que era el cartel)

(Para que se imaginen mejor les mostrare como es el cartel)

INICIO DEL CARTEL:

**TRON: EL TORNEO**

**SALUDOS PROGRAMAS (REFERENCIA A LAS PERSONAS), SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO, SIGNIFICA QUE EL GRAN TORNEO ANUAL DE LOS JUEGOS DE**

**TRON ESTAN EN SU CIUDAD, ESTE AÑO EL VALLE DE LA PAZ ES NUESTRO DESTINO, Y EN MEMORIA DE NUESTRO FUNDADOR**

**KEVIN FLYNN (Un león parecido a Jeff Bridges), Y EN HONOR DE NUESTRO CAMPEON MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS**

**TRON, ESTAMOS BUSCANDO GENTE ATREVIDA, GENTE QUE SE ARRIESGUE, GENTE QUE ESTE DECIDIDA A DARLO TODO**

**LAS INSCRIPCIONES SERAN DESDE EL DÍA VIERNES HASTA EL DÍA LUNES, QUE SERA EL DÍA QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS, INSCRIPCIONES EN EL CENTRO DEL VALLE**

**ANIMATE…..TU PODRIAS SER EL PROXIMO CAMPEON**

**FIN DE LA COMUNICACIÓN**

FIN DEL CARTEL

El cartel tenía una caratula demasiado futurista mucho más que el año en el que estaban (2010), todos se preguntaron que decía el cartel, ya que Po lo veía pero no decía nada, hasta que Tigresa, le quito el cartel suavemente y lo leyó en voz alta, y todos se sorprendieron con eso, según habían escuchado, ese torneo era muy grande, pero solo habían dos desafíos, pero también habían escuchado que eran extremadamente difíciles, Shifu vio la reacción de Po y sonrió burlonamente

Shifu: y dime Guerrero Dragón que te parece (sonriendo)

Po: (Pensando: _Calma Po, calma, solo relájate, solo finge felicidad_) es genial maestro (sonríe falsamente y intenta parecer lo más calmado posible)

Tigresa: se ve que es genial (Piensa: _Vamos aliéntalo, apóyalo en esto_) pienso que deberías inscribirte en el torneo

Po: (sonriendo falsamente) me gustaría…pero se piden 150 Yuanes por la inscripción y no tengo dinero suficiente

Mono: (triste) que mal amigo, tanto que te hubieras divertido

Po: (escucha eso y se calma) si lo sé, pero no necesito ese torneo, es mejor el entrenamiento del palacio…bueno si no le importa maestro…..me gustaría terminar el entrenamiento por este día

Shifu: (sonriéndole) por supuesto Po

Po: (le sonríe) gracias maestro…..ahora si me disculpan amigos….debo ir a casa de Papa por algunas de mis cosas, nada importante….nos vemos (dicho eso salió del salón, dando grandes suspiros de alivio)

Todos: adiós Po (se despidieron de su amigo al unisonó)

Todos presentes en el salón se quedaron muy tristes por su amigo Panda, el había hecho muchas cosas, por ellos, su nación, y muchos más, Shifu pensó que el torneo le fascinaría, pero al escuchar que no tenía dinero para la inscripción se puso triste por el al igual que todos, hasta que Tigresa tuvo una gran idea

Tigresa: tengo una idea (todos la voltean a ver) alguien de aquí tiene dinero ahorrado

Mono: (piensa y recuerda) creo que tengo como 28 Yuanes en mi cajita especial (su caja de ahorros)

Mantis: (piensa y recuerda) en mi jarrón tengo unos 19 Yuanes

Víbora: yo tengo 47 Yuanes ahorrados en mi almohada (todos la miran extrañados) que…..guardo el dinero ahí porque no me dan confianza las cajas

Grulla: (piensa y recuerda) tengo solo 6 Yuanes

Shifu: (recuerda) yo tengo 25 en mi habitación

Tigresa: genial, yo tengo 25 en mi habitación también (hace cuentas y sonríe) si juntamos nuestros ahorros tendremos lo suficiente para la inscripción de Po al torneo…que dicen juntamos nuestros ahorros, para darle a nuestro amigo, un gran regalo (si claro, ahora lo ves como un amigo, pero espera)

Todos: claro que si (dijeron todos al unisonó)

Shifu: pero hay que apresurarnos, el cumpleaños de Po será mañana (mañana seria domingo por lo cual al día siguiente comenzaría el Torneo y tenían que apresurarse)

Tigresa: (sonriendo) bien…..vayan por sus ahorros, yo iré por los míos (toma el cartel y lo vuelve a leer) los veo en el centro del pueblo, Po jamás se va a esperar esto

Todos estaban emocionados por la idea que Tigresa les había dado, así que no perdieron tiempo y fueron en busca de sus ahorros, y una vez que los tuvieron se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio, solo para sorprenderse al ver un gran estadio, enorme (el de TRON, el que usaron en la guerra de discos) color negro, negro total, y se alcanzaban a ver algo que eran como letras y números, pero parecían de mezcla entre negro y azul, y al lado de ese mismo estadio en forma Triangula de cierta parte para arriba, había otro a su lado, pero este no era grande, solo era largo y grande, mucho más que el otro (el mismo que usaron para La Batalla De Motos De Luz) pero no le tomaron importancia por lo cual decidieron seguir su camino y reunirse con Tigresa en el centro del pueblo

En el restaurante de fideos del Sr Ping

El lugar se encontraba en oscuridad, ya que el estadio era tan grande que privaba al restaurante, pero a las personas que habían no les molestaba, Po había llegado desde hace un rato, a duras penas había llegado, ya que desde que se volvió más guapo y esbelto, todas las mujeres del valle le coqueteaban, lo acosaban, lo intentaban besar a la fuerza, pero él no se dejaba, el se hacia el difícil (palabras de su padre) mientras estaba con su padre lo ayudaba en lo que necesitara, pero el señor ping le decía que no necesitaba ayuda, por lo cual Po se sentó en una silla por un momento

Po: (sonriendo) oye Pa…aun tienes algunas de mis cosas

Sr Ping: (cortando algunos vegetales) algunas cosas están en tu vieja habitación Po, pero hay una gran caja de metal negro con algunas luces de color blanco por toda la caja, tiene un candado, dime hijo que es lo que hay en esa caja

Po: (nervioso, traga grueso) bueno en esa caja hay algo personal, nada importante Pa

Sr Ping: no serán revistas Pornográficas de Felinas desnudas o si (dijo en tono burlón)

Po: (Se sonroja como tomate, al escuchar a su padre decirle eso) no…no….claro que no Pa….y dime donde esta

Sr Ping: (hecha los vegetales en una cazuela hirviendo) está en el sótano Po

Po: de acuerdo Voy por ella (abre una puerta en el piso de la cocina, la cual llevaba al sótano, entro y busco la caja con luces blancas) veamos…. (revisa por todos lados hasta que encuentra la caja la cual era grande en una esquina) ahí esta (rápidamente aparta las cajas que esa tenia encima y la toma, sale del sótano y se despide de su padre, para luego emprender camino de regreso al palacio)

En el Palacio De Jade

Era de noche y los amigos de Po todavía no aparecían, hace tiempo que había abierto la caja, con una llave que siempre cargaba en su pantalón, saco la llave, abrió la caja la cual estaba al lado de la mesa, y sonrió al ver todo lo que había en ella, fotos, pinturas, escrituras, una revista pornográfica titulada ``Gatitas del placer´´ volumen 1 edición especial, con una Pantera negra mostrando todo, absolutamente todo, pero Po la escondió rápidamente en su habitación y regreso a la cocina, y siguió explorando la caja, hasta que llego a algo que nunca creyó volver a ver, era un traje totalmente negro de algún material especial, en el frente de este habían líneas blanca que eran como luces, todo en negro menos las luces, algunas partes eran gruesas pero otras no tanto, en el pecho del traje habían 4 cuadros, tres en hilera y el ultimo debajo del cuadro de en medio, y algo que le sorprendió mas fue un disco enorme, totalmente en color negro, con una línea circular, pero no cerraba, hasta cierto punto del disco se quedaba la línea circular, Po temerosamente lo tomo en manos y lo observo

Po: (sonriendo con nostalgia) y pensar que han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que te vi viejo amigo (hablándole al disco, no lo piensa dos veces y lo enciende, dando a conocer que tenía un color blanco puro al igual que las luces de la caja y el traje, pero cuando lo encendió el disco, se escucho un sonido extraño, era el disco, el cual había soltado un ruido como de una moto sierra encendiendo, mira el disco un momento y cierra los ojos, y de repente, horribles imágenes aparecen de repente, en su mente aparecieron, Una Moto de luz de luces naranjas, Un Niño, y la Moto a toda marcha hacia el niño, de repente Po abrió los ojos, y respiro forzosamente, dejando el disco en la mesa, pero sin antes desactivarlo) aaaaaah (con sus manos oculta su rostro) aaaaaaah, ahora recuerdo porque te tenía en esa caja (le dice al disco, lo toma, lo desactiva, y lo vuelve a meter a la caja, para después cerrarla)

De repente se escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo, Po baja rápidamente la caja de la mesa y la oculta, segundos después entran sus demás compañeros y amigos, reacciona de golpe y recuerda que todavía tenía el Disco en la mano, así que lo oculta detrás de su espalda, pegándolo con el respaldo de la silla

Po: (sonríe nerviosamente) Hola amigos como están

Mono: bien amigo y tú (se sienta en la mesa al igual que todos)

Po: (intenta sonar sereno) pues yo bien amigo

Tigresa: (sonriente al igual que todos) Po te tenemos una sorpresa (escondiendo algo detrás de ella)

Po: (interesado) ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

Shifu: (sonriendo) te diremos, si tu nos dices que escondes detrás de Ti, y que hay en esa caja (señala una caja negra en un estante algo)

Po: (se pone más nervioso) am, bueno, en mi espalda (todos asienten) tengo que mostrarles (vuelven a asentir) en serio

Víbora: solo si quieres tu sorpresa (sonriente)

Po: (iba a replicar que no, pero sus amigos lo miraban con unas sonrisas a las cuales no podía negarse, así que suspiro) de acuerdo (lentamente sujeta el disco detrás de él, lo descubre ante todos y lo deja en el centro de la mesa) ahí tienen el disco (se levanta, toma la caja, la pone en la mesa, se sienta y la abre) y ahí tienen también la caja

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que vieron, el disco, la caja, las pinturas, fotos, textos, y demás, incluso el traje, cada quien tomo algo de la caja y lo observo

Tigresa: (sonriendo) bueno, ya nos mostraste lo tuyo (todos dejan lo que habían tomado y regresan a sus sonrisas) así que ten tu sorpresa (detrás de su espalda, saca un pedazo de papel, pero no cualquier pedazo de papel, era la inscripción de Po al torneo, lo dejo en la mesa y lo acerco al alcance de Po, el cual lo toma, y mira toda su información personal, la cual estaba de la siguiente manera)

INSCRIPCION AL TORNEO TRON

NOMBRE DEL USUARIO: PO PING

EDAD: 32 AÑOS

ESPECIE: PANDA

PESO: 45 KILOS

ALTURA: 1,86 METROS

MENSAJE DE LOS PATROCINADORES

FELICIDADES CHICO, HAS ENTRADO AL TORNEO DE ANUAL DE TRON, ESPERAMOS VER SI TU SUPERAS

NUESTRAS ESPECTATIVAS, TE ESPERAMOS VER EL LUNES A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE O CUALQUIER DÍA DE LAS INSCRIPCIONES

ATENTAMENTE: SAM FLYNN

Po no lo podía creer, lo que había estado evitando durante muchos años, vino hacia él en diferentes formas, en un Tigre, un Mono, una Víbora, una Mantis religiosa, una Grulla, y un Panda rojo, el resto estaban sonriendo por la expresión de Po, esperando alguna respuesta de el

Po: (negando con la cabeza, deja la hoja en la mesa) hay no…no, no, no, no, no, esto está mal…..no debieron haberme inscrito amigos

Tigresa: (desconcertada) que pasa Po no te gusta

Po: (la mira) no es eso, es solo que (suspira) amigos…hay algo que deben saber sobre mi

Todos: (se sientan en la mesa y lo miran expectantes) ¿Qué sucede Po? (preguntaron al unisonó)

Po: hay una razón por la cual no quería entrar a ese torneo (busca en la caja un periódico viejo, lo toma, y lo saca) y es por esto

Deja en la mesa el periódico y todos se quedan con la boca abierta, el titular ``Niño muere trágicamente durante el decimo torneo de TRON´´, y aparecía la foto de un niño muerto, y sangrando, en una camilla, y en otra parte de la primera plana, se veía la foto de Po, y debajo de esta decía ``Lo intento, pero fallo´´ y debajo del título un resumen

Resumen:

Tron, el héroe de todos y campeón invicto del torneo de tron por más de 10 años, intento el día de ayer, salvar a un niño que cayó de las gradas al campo de batalla, una moto de luz, al verlo se abalanzo contra el niño, pero nuestro héroe tron, intento alcanzarlo y detenerlo en su moto de luz, pero cuando alcanzo a la otra moto, era demasiado tarde, el corredor denominado Clu, le paso por encima al pobre niño, ganándose la muerte por parte del gobierno chino, nuestro héroe se quedo afligido, y muchas personas, eh incluso la familia del pobre tigrecito de 4 años, intentaban convencerlo de que no tenía la culpa, que el intento salvarlo, pero no pudo, después de eso, nuestro héroe tron, dijo las siguientes palabras

Cita:

DESPUES DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EL DÍA DE AYER, ME ATERRA PENSAR QUE NO FUI CAPAZ DE SALVAR A AQUEL NIÑO, POR LO CUAL ME PREGUNTO, ¿SI HUBIERA LLEGADO A TIEMPO? QUE HABRIA PASADO, Y CREANME, DESPUES DE LO DE AYER, NO HAY OTRA COSA EN LA QUE PIENSE SINO EN LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON EL POBRE NIÑO.

Fin de la cita

Continuación del resumen:

DESPUES DE ESTO, EL GRAN HÉROE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS TRON, ANUNCIO SU RETIRO DEFINITIVO A LOS TORNEOS DE TRON, POR LO CUAL DESPUES DE ESA ENTREVISTA, YA NUNCA SE LE VOLVIO A VER.

Todos ahí presentes terminaron de leer, y miraron directamente a Po, el cual estaba llorando en silencio, ahora entendían porque era que Po no había insistido mucho en participar en el torneo, lentamente se levantaron y posaron sus manos sobre el pobre panda, afligido, intentado consolarlo

Tigresa: tranquilo Po, todo eso paso hace 10 años, no puedes seguir echándote la culpa por eso, intentaste salvar al pequeño, y eso fue muy noble (intento consolarlo)

Po: (seguía resentido, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el seguida echándose la culpa) claro que es mi culpa, si hubiera sido más rápido, ese pobre niño seguiría con vida

Shifu: (comprensivo) tranquilo panda…..todo está bien

Po: (se tranquiliza poco a poco) está bien…está bien…..me calmo

Una vez calmado Po se sintió mucho mejor, y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y se hizo un silencio totalmente incomodo para todos, hasta que Mono decidió hablar

Mono: así que, TRON no es así amigo (Po asiente) porque te dicen así

Po: así me llamaban en el torneo (tono calmado)

Shifu: (piensa) tranquilo Po (pone su mano en el papel de la inscripción) si no quieres participar…. (Po pone su mano sobre la de Shifu deteniéndolo)

Po: no (todos lo miran sorprendidos) lo hare….participare en el torneo (toma la hoja de inscripciones y su disco) se lo debo al pequeño Lee (dijo el nombre de el tigrecito, mientras veía fijamente el disco) pero mañana me acompañaran a corregir esto (señala la hoja de inscripciones)

Tigresa: (confundida) porque Po

Po: (sonríe) porque no seré Po (saca su traje de material especial, sale de la cocina un momento, y vuelve a entrar pero con el traje puesto) seré…. TRON (las luces de su traje se encienden, dejando ver el gran traje en toda su majestuosidad, Po sujeto su disco, lo activo, y lo lanzo y este rebota en las paredes de la cocina, desintegrando algunas cosas y haciéndolas pequeños pedazos de vidrio, para luego regresar a sus, manos dar una mortal de costado, y caer en una posición genial, para luego tomar su disco, y partirlo en dos, literalmente, ahora tenía dos discos de luz en manos)

Todos al verlo se emocionaron por su amigo, ahora conocerían a TRON, del que tanto se hablaba, tanto como en el periódico, como en el centro, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, y se acostaron a dormir

Al día siguiente

Todos se encontraban caminando por el centro, y habían mas de millones de personas (todas felinos, felinas, Canes, y Caninas) con trajes como el de Po, pero de diferentes estilos, colores y tamaños, y todos y cada uno con sus discos como los de Po los cuales actuaban iguales al de Po, eran como moto sierras, algunos de los que iban caminando se le quedaban viendo a Po, el cual llevaba su traje puesto y encendido, todos lo miraban pasar y a veces se le quedaban viendo, algunos murmuraban, y las mujeres felinas con sus trajes y discos, al verlo pasar le guiñaban el ojo y le saludaban con la mano coquetamente, llegaron a una pancarta de servicio a usuarios, caminan a ella y Po fue el primero a hablar

Po: (mira a un tigre con su traje revisando una computadora) buenas tardes (recarga sus manos en la mesa) necesito ayuda para cambiar la información en mi hoja de inscripción

Tigre: (sin prestar mucha atención) claro solo permítame consultar con mi supervi…..sor (cuando lo mira se queda con la boca abierta) no puede ser, no lo puedo creer (Po le hace señas de que parara) ERES TU, LA LEYENDA, ¡TRON!

Al haber gritado ese nombre, todas las personas voltearon a ver a la fuente de los gritos, solo para ver a TRON, la leyenda, el mejor jugador de TRON: EL TORNEO, algunas personas se comenzaron a acercar al lugar y comenzaron murmurar, los amigos de Po se sentían insignificantes, ya que eran los únicos sin algún traje, o algún disco, pero Tigresa, era todo lo contrario, por lo cual se coloco al lado de Po y pregunto

Tigresa: (mira al tigre) una pregunta….porque le dicen TRON: EL TORNEO

Tigre: (emocionado) el nombre original era, La Red de juegos, pero al sexto año de ganar los juegos, El Señor Kevin Flynn y TRON se volvieron amigos, y Kevin como premio le cambio el nombre al torneo, bautizándolo TRON: EL TORNEO

Mono: (se para al lado de Po) y porque conoces a TRON

Tigre: (mira a mono) es una broma…..todo aquel que forme parte de nosotros (señala a todas las personas con trajes) conocen a TRON, su leyenda, su historia, y sobre todo, del mismo TRON…será un gusto para mi ayudarlo señor…..así que dígame en que le puedo ayudar

Po: (sonriendo) necesito cambiar el nombre de Po a TRON (le entrega la hoja de inscripción y el tigre la acepta gustoso)

Tigre: enseguida señor (se sienta en una silla y comienza a trabajar)

De repente, llegan dos leonas en trajes ajustados en color blanco (como gemelas), y una traía una cámara en su mano

Leona 1: Disculpa (llama la atención de TRON y sus amigos) podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo

Po: (voltea a mirar a Shifu como pidiendo su permiso)

Shifu: (lo nota, y sonríe) es tu cumpleaños Po, por hoy puedes hacer lo que te plazca

Po: (regresa la mirada a las dos leonas y sonríe) claro

Ambas leonas ríen coquetamente y una se para junto a Po, sujetándolo del brazo del panda y abrazándolo, mientras ambos veían a la cámara, la leona que sostenía la cámara tomo una foto, y después cambio lugares con la otra leona, hizo lo mismo que su hermana gemela, pero antes de que Tomaran la foto Po tomo su disco, lo activo y lo sujeto enfrente de el, la leona tomo la foto, y justo antes de que se fueran la ultima leona, se regreso a Po y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo de ahí, Po se coloco su disco en su espalda y puso su mano en su mejilla, pero lo que hicieron no le agrado para nada a Tigresa, de repente todas las personas comenzaron a gritar en coro ``TRON…TRON….TRON…TRON…TRON…..TRON´´ Po volteo la mirada para ver que todas las personas lo aclamaban, ahora era más popular que el emperador, mientras los veía, toma su disco, un casco se le coloca, totalmente unidireccional, y convierte su disco en dos discos, haciendo que todos gritaran de aclamación y adoración

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, El Emperador (Un León), Su Hijo (Un león, más pequeño que Po), y Su Esposa (Una Leona), llegaron al lugar, ya que sería el cumpleaños del joven príncipe y quería dos cosas, una concubina más, y dos participar en TRON: EL TORNEO, acompañados de una pequeña escolta de 4 rinocerontes, en el momento que llegaron, creyeron que los gritos de aclamación eran para ellos por lo cual el emperador se dejo llevar

Emperador: vamos gente tranquilícese (mira que lo ignoran y continúan)

Hijo del Emperador: creo que no es a nosotros padre (ansioso)

Emperatriz: entonces a quien (confundida)

De repente se escuchan gritos mas fuertes por todas las personas (ya parecía un concierto en el estadio azteca XD) dejando confundidos a los tres, hasta que se adentraron en la multitud y llegaron al centro de tanto alboroto, un sujeto estaba acaparando toda la atención, haciendo mortales, lanzando los discos, esquivándolos, lanzando golpeas, patadas y demás, pero no le tomaron importancia y caminaron a la pancarta de servicio al cliente, donde hablaron con el tigre, y inscribieron a su hijo ambos, Emperatriz y Emperador, pero el hijo de ambos se estaba concentrado en otra cosa (Tigresa), la cual estaba sonriendo al ver a Po divirtiéndose, y divirtiendo a todas las personas, pero se sorprendió al ver que Po pido a alguien del público que se pusiera a metros de él, y lanzara su disco hacia él, y cuando estaba a metros de Po, este gira, salta de costado y da una vuelta, para caer hincado, y el disco paso por encima de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos, y haciéndolos aplaudir, al igual que Shifu, los cinco, y también Tigresa, el león al verla piensa (_Felicidades hermosa, tú serás mi nueva concubina_), se arreglo el peinado su vestimenta, y camino hasta ella para luego recargarse sobre la mesa

Hijo del Emperador: (sonriendo coquetamente) hola hermosa

Tigresa: (lo mira por un segundo) hola feo (sigue admirando el espectáculo)

Hijo del Emperador: (sonriendo coquetamente) sabes quién soy preciosa

Tigresa: (harta) no, y no me interesa

Hijo del Emperador: (con la misma sonrisa) pues te lo diré….soy el hijo del emperador

Tigresa: (sin importarle) no enserio….no me digas y yo soy hija de buda (sigue mirando como Po y un sujeto tenían un pequeño combate amistoso)

Hija del Emperador: (sorprendido porque le dijera quien era y aun así no le importara) oye…al tener 18 años yo tengo mis necesidades…..por lo cual mis padres me han dejado tener algunas cuantas concubinas…..y aunque no lo creas….tu eres una buena candidata

Tigresa: (lo mira molesta) sea lo que sea que estés pensando olvídalo…..yo tengo el ojo pegado en alguien mas

Hijo del Emperador: (sonríe de nuevo) veras que eso cambiara cuando me des un beso…..así que ven aquí (se acerca a ella con intenciones de besarla)

Tigresa: (molesta) ni siquiera lo pienses (lo amenaza pero él no se detiene) aléjate (el pone su mano en el mentón de Tigresa, haciendo que ella le diera una abofeteada) maldito atrevido

Hijo del Emperador: (molesto por eso, pero intenta estar calmado) oye calmada solo un beso (la sujeta de los brazos)

Tigresa: ¡SUELTAME! (forcejea)

Po: (para el combate un momento para ver a un león intentando propasarse con Tigresa, lo cual lo hace enfurecer, y regresa la mirada al puma enfrente de él) me ayudas con el

Puma: (mira a Tigresa, Piensa: _lo que sea por mi ídolo_, regresa la mirada a Po y asiente) claro que si TRON

Po: (sonríe dentro de sus casco) entonces vamos (toma sus discos con fuerza y corre hacia Tigresa y el León)

El león estaba a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios con los de Tigresa, pero antes de que siquiera la tocara, un disco se interpuso entre los dos, haciéndolo despegarse y ver a TRON, usando uno de sus discos para proteger los labios de Tigresa, lo cual hizo enojar al León, y se acerca de nuevo, pero Po lo empuja con fuerza excesiva, haciendo que el león cayera por que el Puma puso su pie en el camino del león, haciéndolo caer y ganándose la risa de todos los que lo vieron caer, incluso de el maestro Shifu y los demás

Emperador: (vio todo lo que había sucedido) que sucede aquí

Po: (mira al emperador pero no demuestra respeto alguno) su hijo intento besarla (señala a Tigresa, la cual estaba protegiéndose en un costado de Po)

Emperador: (mira a su hijo molesto) es eso cierto hijo

Hijo del Emperador: si es cierto (se levanta) ustedes dijeron que podría tener una concubina mas, y ella parece ser una buena candidata

Po: (se coloca en posición de combate al estilo de TRON) en tus sueños (De repente el puma se coloca junto a él de la misma manera)

Hijo del Emperador: (se había molestado) ¡GUARDIAS! Arresten a esos dos (en ese momento los guardias rinocerontes se lanzan contra ambos Usuarios, pero Po y el Puma, lanzan sus discos hacia los rinocerontes, golpeándolos y desintegrándolos, haciéndolos pedacitos de vidrio, haciendo que la gente gritara de emoción)

Po: (furioso atrapa el disco que había lanzado) Ahora te disculparas con ella, oh el siguiente serás tu

Hijo del Emperador: (sonríe maléficamente) crees que esos cuatro eran todos ¡SALGAN YA! (de repente 30 rinocerontes aparecen enfrente de ellos) y ahora que piensas hacer TRON (dijo con un tono de burla)

Po: (serio, mira hacia la gente) AYUDENME A PROTEGERLA POR FAVOR

Usuarios: (emocionados) ¡SI TRON! (gritaron y todos sacan sus discos, activándolos y asustando a los rinocerontes y haciéndolos tirar sus armas)

Emperador: (asustado) espera TRON (llama la atención de TRON) debe haber alguna manera de resolver este problema (asustado porque ellos eran menos)

Po: la hay (de la mesa, toma un micrófono el cual conectaba con las bocinas del lugar, une sus discos volviéndolos uno, y el casco desaparece) Te reto a ti Hijo de Emperador, AL TORNEO DE TRON NUMERO XXI (todas las personas gritan de emoción)

(Nota del autor: desde lo sucedido con el niño ese, han pasado 10 años, por lo cual sucedió en el año 2000)

El león estaba acorralado en un callejón sin salida, si rechazaba el reto, se deshonraría, a su familia y a toda su descendencia futura, pero si lo hacía quedaría como un tonto por no reclamar algo a cambio, sonrió maléficamente, toma un segundo micrófono, y lo enciende

Hijo del Emperador: antes que nada mi nombre es Shuo…y segundo acepto tu reto….pero que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante y apostamos

Usuarios: Ooooooooooooh (exclaman)

Po: (serio) y que apostaríamos

Shuo: (sonríe maléficamente) si yo gano el Torneo, Me quedare con ella (señala a Tigresa) y a ti (señala a Po) te mandare a decapitar

Po: (lo piensa) y que hay para mi eh

Emperador: (estaba harto de la actitud de su hijo, así que le quita el micrófono y habla por el) Si tu Ganas, te quedaras con la chica…..y no solo eso…además, si ganas el torneo, cuando yo muera, tu tomaras mi lugar como emperador de toda china, mas una disculpa de parte de mi hijo

Tigre: (emocionado) además el premio de este año es una Moto de luz nueva

Usuarios: ACEPTA…..ACEPTA…ACEPTA….ACEPTA (gritaban en coro)

Po estaba sorprendido, el emperador le estaba diciendo que si su hijo perdía, el tomaría su lugar como emperador cuando el muriese, por un lado no le parecía correcto tratar a Tigresa como un objeto, pero no podía rechazar la oferta, después de Todo, el premio mayor era Tigresa, y eso le daba una gran motivación

Po: (serio) a pesar de que no me parece correcto tratarla como si fuera un trofeo el cual hay que ganar, lo hago por ella así que…..acepto (extiende su mano y Shuo la toma, pero Po lo jala y al oído le dice) nos vemos en el campo de batalla mañana (se separa y toma un palito negro) Tigresa toma esto (le da el palito negro a Tigresa y saca otro) haz lo mismo que yo te parece

Tigresa: (feliz porque el amor de su vida la haya defendido y peleado por ella) claro

Po: (mira a los Usuarios) ¡APARTENSE! (grita y todos se apartan) sígueme (corre hacia el camino despejado, salta, parte el palito a la mitad y lo coloca a sus costados, pero no era un palito común y corriente, al momento de separarlo y en cámara lenta, se empezó a generar lo que parecía una moto, las ruedas, luces, motores, y demás, una vez generada la moto cayó al suelo y Po acelero)

Tigresa hizo lo mismo y lo siguió dejando a los Usuarios sorprendidos y emocionados, ya que el día de mañana empezaba el gran torneo, y ahora estaba dando mucho de qué hablar, y ahora TRON….HABIA REGRESADO

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
